Girl's Night Out
by AnimexXxLuvver
Summary: What happens when you leave two house wives alone for a day of training? Will there be danger or romance? Read to find out.
1. Lonely Once Again

**(Author's Note: The characters in this story are going to be OOC so i just hope that you will understand what is going on.) Don't get made at me for this crappy story but i hope you enjoy reading it. :)**

**The Girls Night Out**

**Chapter 1: Lonely Once Again**

* * *

It was one regular morning that Goku had trained off with Piccolo, Gohan, and Vegeta. Chichi was now depressed and sad that Goku never really spends time with her but just concentrating on his train. Bulma was the same but she wanted to do something that day so she won't be bored siting in and waiting for Vegeta to come back. Then she decided that she should call Chichi and ask her if she wanted to come with her. 'Ring ring' the Son's house phone rang.

"Hello?" Chichi said exposing her sadness.

"Hey Chichi, its Bulma" Bulma said.

"Oh hey Bulma, did Vegeta leave you behind too?" Chichi asked her long time best friend.

"Yeah, but I wanted to ask you something" Bulma asked Chichi.

"What is it, Bulma?" Chichi asked the blue-haired woman.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me tonight to have fun instead of sitting at home doing nothing" Bulma said hoping she will say 'yes'.

"Well sure, but where are we going" Chichi said. She was willing to go somewhere instead of waiting for her husband to come home. She wanted to get out of the house the whole time instead of doing all the house work.

"Great! We are going to a bar just to have fun, dance, and chit-chat with people" Bulma said excitedly and reliefed at the same time, because if she was lone, it will not be that much fun without someone to be there with.

"That's all, right" Chichi asked hoping she doesn't do anything but go have fun, dance, and chit-chat with people. Because if she did do something else, it would be 2x worse and could cause lots of trouble. Espeacially if she was drinking alcohol while driving.

"Yup, so I hope you are ready for tonight" Bulma said while walking to her and Vegeta's bedroom to get dress-up and set the table for lunch.

"I sure as am but I gotta get the table ready for lunch." Chichi said.

"Ok, besides, I gotta do the same thing" Bulma said excitedly going to the bathroom.

"Your right! So, see you tonight?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah! Catch you later Chichi! Bye!" Bulma said starting up the water for her nice relaxing bath.

"Bye, Bulma!" After Chichi greeted Bulma good-bye, she squealed in delight. _'Finally! I can get out of this house tonight.'_ Chichi thought before she started lunch.

While Chichi and Bulma got ready for a new day, Goku and his sparring partners trained elsewhere, that Kami knew where esle on Earth.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Come on Gohan, put more energy into that blast" Goku said teaching Gohan his signature move, the Kamehameha Wave.

"I'm- I'm trying dad!" Gohan was struggling between learning and concentrating the move.

"The first time I tried, it was a success but I suggest that you practice it more offen." Goku suggested to his son.

After Goku was done explaining his suggestion to his son, Gohan was so exhausted that he almost fell into unconsious but he was so focus on his-self that he never knew that he stopped charging his blast. The Kamehameha Wave hit Gohan directly and he plummed to the ground creating a huge crater. Goku noticed that his son let his guard down but didn't have enough energy to stop the blast. Goku stopped all his doing and flew down to his son at super sonic speed. Once he got there, Gohan's body was brutally battered and was knocked out. Worriedly, he checked his son's pulse but sighed of relief that his son was just unconsious. He worried that he hurt his own son and almost defeated him with one blast. _Never_ once in his entire life will he hurt his loved ones, espeacially his family.

"Time to head home..." Goku said to himself but soon the loud sound of his rumbling stomach etruped his thoughts. Laughing, he rubs the back of his head. "And to eat delicious food!" He said sheepishly.

* * *

**At the Son house**

"Another typical day..." Chichi sighed. She was tired and needed some rest before she will just fall asleep right then there.

She's been cooking and cleaning all day, but that wasn't going to stop her now. She's gonna hang out with her friend and party all night at a club. She was happy to get away from this hell hole and enjoy a night with the girls instead of being a stupid housewife. She hated doing all of the work while Goku and Gohan just made it more worse by throwing their clothes on the floor, never washing their own dishes, and just go out training all day and come back til sunset. She HATED being all alone in a small cottage away from the city and no one to socialize with. 'I wish my life would be easier, not harder' she thought. But she didn't hear two footsteps walk through the door and walk up behind her.

"Hey Chichi!" Goku greeted with a grin plastered on his handsome face.

"Ah!" Chichi screamed, she was scared out of her wits but her sudden anger rised to its peak. She faced toward her care-free husband, whom was smiling like a clown.

"Goku! Quit scaring me!" Chichi snapped.

"Sorry Chichi!" Goku apologized, smiling like a innocence child.

"Grr!" Chichi growled but soon stopped once she realized that he was care-free and naviete. (Sorry, i don't know how to spell that word) "Fine! Go get washed up for lunch!" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the two Saiyans walked up the stairs into the bathroom. _'Saiyans'_ Chichi thought before she stalked back into the kitchen.

**Hope you liked the story :) But I'm not an expert at writing stories but I just hope that you guys understand what is going on. If you don't think the story sounds good just blame me for not being good at writing them. But just PLEASE review my story. Sorry that the characters are OOC but i don't know them that well. And one last thing, sorry this is a short chapter but I will promise you that the next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Drama at Home

**Hey, how are all you doing today? Great?...That's awesome! Well, its only been two days since I made the first chapter so I am starting my story a little early. Oh, and sorry about the hold up on "Legend Comes to Life" story, I am still trying to write out that one. Sorry. Please review that story so I can write more chapters and that can boost up my time on writing that story. Now! Time to start on my second chapter...wait and the word I was trying to spell was _naiveté_ on the last chapter. Onto the story.**

**Please R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. Shows, illustrations, etc. belong to Akira Toriyama.**

**Girl's Night Out**

**Chapter 2: Drama at Home**

* * *

_Last time..._

_"Grr!" Chichi growled but soon stopped once she realized that he was care-free and naiveté. (Finally I know how to spell that word, haha.) "Fine! Go get washed up for lunch!" Chichi crossed her arms over her chest and watched as the two Saiyans walked up the stairs into the bathroom. 'Saiyans' Chichi thought before she stalked back into the kitchen._

**At the Son House**

Chichi walked back into the kitchen to set the table and finish cooking lunch. _'How did I put up with Goku all these years? I mean he got himself killed for GODSAKES and never back! Well, he will have to face my wr-' _CRASH! Chichi snapped out of her angry thoughts and quickly ran into the living room, laying on floor was Goku and Gohan. Chichi's anger rose quickly as light and yelled. But little did she know that they broke something.

"What happened!?" Chichi questioned but mostly a demand. Once she said that, both Saiyan's faces turned paled and quickly stood up.

"I'm waiting!" Chichi roared.

"Well, you see Chichi-" Goku explained but was cut off by her yelling.

"Don't you Chichi me! Explain NOW!" Chichi has never been so angry in her life! _'Grr! Why do I have an irresponsible husband? He better have a good excuse for this mess!'_ Chichi angrily thought. Goku and Gohan both looked at each other with paled faces and faced back to Chichi with innocence smiles. Goku nervously laughs and rubs his head sheepishly.

"What happened was...

_Flashback_

_After Chichi told them to wash up they calmly walked up the stairs but once she went back into kitchen they quickly ran to their bathrooms. They quickly took a shower and got dressed but little did they know that they were doing the exact same thing. When done dressing up, they quickly opened up their doors but directly hit each other and ended up falling down the stairs hitting areas with fragile items._

_"Oww!" Gohan groaned and opened up his eyes but his eyes caught something every interesting._

_The living room was a complete mess!_

_Gohan panicked and found his dad laying atop him, which he didn't notice, and quickly told him to observe his surroundings. Goku's eyes widen and too, panicked._

_"Gohan, we should clean this up before Chic-" Goku was cut off by Chichi's yell._

_End Flashback_

"...and then you came in yelling at us." Goku explained and gulped nervously. He was sweating like crazy! Quickly, both saiyans closed their eyes and covered their ears, preparing for the screeching. After a while nothing came, they opened one of their eyes and they were shocked and surprised. Chichi was smiling, she didn't look mad.

After Chichi heard the whole story, she was about to explode and give them her wrath about what her anger really is but stopped to think about it. _'I swear these two are irresponsible! Just wait until they taste my lunch, my wrath! Wait...its not worth my time yelling at this two besides I am having a girl's night with Bulma. That's more fun, also I will just let all my anger out on all the bastards over at the bar.'_ Chichi thought before she looked at the boys, or should i say a child and a scholar, and smiled sweetly.

"It's ok boys, I am not mad." Chichi said before she turned around and walked toward the kitchen. But before she entered the door she turned around and said "Oh, and lunch is ready." With that she entered the kitchen. Both Goku and Gohan were still recovering from their shock until they both got off the floor and each other, looking at each other with worried eyes.

"Why would Chichi let us off that easy?" Goku asked his son.

"I don't know dad but that's just not like her." Gohan stated.

"I don't know but let's ask her what's wrong after lunch." Goku suggested.

"Sure dad if we get to know what's wrong with her." Gohan agreed.

With that they both sped off to eat delicious food. The mess in the living room completely forgotten about.

* * *

**At the Briefs House**

Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corp, sat in her kitchen reading a newspaper. Man was she bored!

"Ugh! There's nothing to watch, read, or do!" Bulma sighed and tried to figure out what fits her interests. _'Hmmm let's see...building a new machine? No...visit the Z Gang? No, they out training for the Androids...visit dad? No he's on vacation with mom...Ugh! Nothing to do in this hell hole, plus with that ignorant Saiyan Prince!'_ Bulma angrily thought and harshly threw the newpaper on the table. Bulma stomped to her room and threw open her closet door that it almost flew off its hinges.

"Maybe one off my clothes will give me an idea." Bulma suggested to herself. Searching through the entire closet, she thought the last clothing set was an excellent idea. Going swimming. _'Maybe swimming will cool me down after all this thinking and stress today.'_ Bulma thought carrying her two piece bikini toward the bathroom.

Five minutes later...

Bulma stepped out of her bathroom and headed outside to the pool. Her swimsuit was a pink two piece bikini that exposed most of her flesh. She didn't feel one bit embarrassed wearing it in public or with guys gawking at her. She stepped into the nice warm water and closed her eye to relax.

"Ah, that's more like it." Bulma relaxed within the water and she felt all her stress and worries vanish. _'I should do this more often, vanish all my stress and worries away.'_ Bulma thought but little did she know that someone was watching her.

Bulma was relaxing and calm until she heard an object crash behind her. Quickly, jumping out of the water and turning around to see the identity of her intruder. She gasped loudly even the intruder heard, the intruder was none other then the Saiyan Prince. Recovering from her surprise she breathe in air, preparing to yell.

"What's wrong with you?! Sneaking up on people and not acknowledging yourself!" Bulma screeched.

"Woman I am starving, make me my lunch!" Vegeta demanded.

"My name isn't woman its Bulma and I ain't your maid! Go make it yourself!" Bulma hated being called woman by that Saiyan-Ass Prince. Bulma's new nickname for Vegeta, Saiyan-Ass Prince.

"You will as I say woman! As I am a Pr-" Vegeta was cut off by her sarcastic remark.

"We all know Vegeta. 'As I am a Prince, you will do as I say' Blah blah blah! Like we care!" Little did she know that she was pushing her luck with him. Vegeta growled and walked dangerously close to her that their noses were touching.

"Are you denying my command woman?" Vegeta said in a low dangerous whisper.

"Of course! What does it look like asswhole!" Bulma said. _'Like I will cook you lunch you ass!'_ Bulma thought looking him straight in the eye.

"Your pushing your luck woman! Now I demand you get your ass in the kitchen and start making my lunch!" Vegeta roared. Bulma gulped nervously and slowly backed away from him.

"Make me!" Bulma denied. She's scared out of her wits on the inside but on the outside she was trying to look tough and strong.

"Your playing a dangerous game woman!" Vegeta warned and he saw in her eyes that she was scared of him. _'Woman you are never to play with a Saiyan Prince.'_

"Whatever." Bulma said and crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away.

Now that she was ignoring and disobeying him, that pushed him over the limits. He walked so close that she had to uncross her arms and keep her balance because he almost pushed her over.

"Hey! Watch i-" Her sentence was cut short when he lifted her up in the air. "Ahh!" Bulma screamed in fear.

"Make my lunch or you die bitch!" Vegeta warned and powered up a ki ball in his palm, aimed at Bulma's heart. Bulma's heart was beating rapidly that she thought it was going to explode.

"Ok! Ok! I'll make your lunch! Just please put me down!" Bulma implored. Now she never knew to playing games with the Saiyan-Ass Prince or it will go over the limit that you will get yourself killed. Bulma fell to the ground with a 'THUD' and she looked up in fear that he will do something. Vegeta had a dangerous glint in his eyes once he looked at Bulma.

"I warned you once and look what you got yourself into." With that he turned around and walked toward Capsule Corp, halfway he said, "And make my lunch." Then disappeared into the building.

Bulma was frozen in place looking where Vegeta had disappeared into, she felt the need to hide and burst into tears. Never in her life had she ever been scared of a person or situation like what happened now. _'I never knew that Vegeta's threat would be in a life-and-death situation.'_ Bulma thought to herself but then felt fresh, hot tears trail its way down her face. _'How did I get myself in this situation?'_ Bulma questions herself until she lost all control and bawled her eyes out. After a few more minutes she stood up, cleared her tears and walked into Capsule Corp to get started on lunch.

* * *

**At the Son House**

Both saiyans sat calmly at the table waiting patenting for lunch to be served, though inside they were impatient. A few minutes later Chichi set lunch and both saiyans dug into their food like hungry boars. They constantly kept looking at each other because of their little plan of asking Chichi what's wrong. Chichi ate calmly, patiently, and like royalty but on the inside she was having a battle with her thoughts. _'I should of punish them both for the mess!...no I am going to let it all out at the club...I will show them my wrath!...save it for the club Chichi...I got to stop or I'll just be a complete mess.'_ Chichi thought finishing her dish, the last one finished. She walked toward the sink and starting washing all dishes while humming sweetly. Once she finished she found Goku and Gohan standing by the entrance, like they want to ask her something.

"What do you want boys?" Chichi asked.

"Mom, can we ask you something?" Gohan started.

"What is it? You want more food don't you?" Chichi guessed.

"No, that's not it Chichi but something besides that subject?" Goku explained.

"Then, what is it?" Chichi questioned. _'I wonder what they want now.'_

_'Here goes nothing.'_ Goku thought and sighed. "Chichi, we want to know why you didn't yell at us for the mess we made." Goku explained.

"Well, there's a time I don't have to yell you guys." Chichi lied. She wanted to yell at them but her other self disagreed.

"Yeah, but we wrecked the living room mom." Gohan was confused. He never once did see mom not get mad at a mess they made. _'Weird.'_ Gohan thought.

"Its ok. I will clean that up right now." Chichi replied then started to the closet to get the supplies. Gohan and Goku looked at each other confused then agreed to ask again.

"You sure Chichi? There has to be a reason why." Goku tried again. Chichi stopped in mid-step and turned around to face the saiyans.

"Yes I am sure. Are you going to train or help me clean this mess up?" Chichi suggested. _'Please help me clean this mess up.'_ Chichi implored to herself.

"Umm...me and Gohan are going to train. Isn't that right Gohan?" Goku asked his son and Gohan nodded.

_'Grr! I thought that bastard was going to help me but NO he wants to train.'_ Chichi angrily thought. "Alright, you must be on your way." Chichi said sweetly.

"Alright bye Chichi, see you later!" Goku said.

"Bye mom!" Gohan cheered.

"See you boys later!" Chichi bitted good-bye. Once they flew off somewhere, she screamed out in hatred about the mess and with him training all day leaving her alone. _'I hope tonight is fun.'_ Chichi thought then started cleaning up the mess.

* * *

**At the Briefs House**

Bulma slowly entered the kitchen and searched for Vegeta to see if he was in the kitchen. She sighed a sigh of relief, glad that he wasn't in the kitchen but somewhere within the building. Bulma walked to the cabinets to search for any foods, she didn't want to cook so she decided to find canned food. _'Now where are you canned food.'_ Bulma thought rambling through the cabinet finding a right food source for the Saiyan-Ass Prince. Finally, after what seemed like hours she found one that said 'Corn Hash Beef' in a mega can. Smiling satisfied, she grabbed a huge bowl enough to fit the whole thing in and set it on the table preparing to put the food in.

"Let's see here, how can I get the food out of the can?" Bulma questioned herself. _'Maybe I can get a spoon and stir it out of the can. Yeah, sounds like a great idea!'_ Bulma thought happily. Getting a spoon she stuck it in the can and took out a chunk of food and dropped it into the bowl. _'My idea worked!'_ Quickly, she dumped the whole thing in the bowl and stuffed it in the microwave before Vegeta notices she didn't cook it.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Bulma said impatiently. She wanted it to be done immediately. Then a _'ding'_ went off and Bulma rushed toward the microwave. Taking out the bowl, it was super hot that it might burn your skin, Bulma panicked that she can't pick it up unless she picked it up with something. Getting an idea she picked it up with her shirt and ran towards the table to put it down because to was too hot to hold. She sighed of relief that the food task was done and when she turned around there standing was the Saiyan-Ass Prince.

"Where's my lunch woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"Right here." Bulma stated and moved out of the way for him to see. Vegeta looked at the food in the bowl and asked, "What is it?"

"Uhh...its Corn Hashed Beef." Bulma said.

"It better be delicious woman." Vegeta then took a seat and grabbed a spoon and took a bite. Bulma, who was nervously watching, asked, "How does it taste?"

Vegeta looked at Bulma then said, "Are you a chef woman?"

"Umm...yeah I work at a restaurant downtown." Bulma guessed.

"Well woman you satisfied my hunger but now I must continue my training." With that Vegeta walked out the door and flew off. Bulma was glad that he left to train and that she didn't get caught.

**Finally! Finished with this chapter! :) It took me almost all day to write this story but at least I am finished with chapter two. R&R so that I will continue on with this story.**


	3. The Club

**I'm really sorry for this long update. I've been really busy with my family so much that I've never had time to continue writing. Well, on to the story! ^_^**

**And I would like to thank dragonballzfangirl20, MissyMadness, and Dra. Michelle Briefs for the reviews! That really encouraged me to write.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All shows, illustrations, etc. go to Akira Toriyama.**

**Girl's Night Out  
**

**Chapter 3: The Club**

* * *

_Last Time:_

_"Uhh...its Corn Hashed Beef." Bulma said._

_"It better be delicious woman." Vegeta then took a seat and grabbed a spoon and took a bite. Bulma, who was nervously watching, asked, "How does it taste?"_

_Vegeta looked at Bulma then said, "Are you a chef woman?"_

_"Umm...yeah I work at a restaurant downtown." Bulma guessed._

_"Well woman you satisfied my hunger but now I must continue my training." With that Vegeta walked out the door and flew off. Bulma was glad that he left to train and that she didn't get caught._

**At the Briefs House**

Once the Saiyan Prince left, Bulma sighed a heavy sigh of relief. _'That was close'_ she then cracked a smile of victory _'and he really fell for it.'_ Bulma thought victoriously while making her way up to her room. After a bunch stairs, (because her home is very large) she finally reached her room.

Bulma was taking her time patiently getting dressed but what she didn't realize that she only need 15 more minutes until she had to pick up Chichi.

Bulma was minding her own business until she took one glance at the clock. She quickly turned her eyes toward the clock again. Her eyes widen, she only had 15 minutes to get ready! Quickly Bulma ran to the bathroom with her dress in hand. Slipping on the dress, she took out her make-up kit and set it on the counter sink. After she applied make-up, she walked in to the bedroom mirror. Bulma smirked. Her dress was fabulous!

Thinking about her friend, she literally sprinted down to livingroom (she actually ran in a dress lol). She clutched her truck keys in her right hand and ready to walk out the door but someone stopped her.

Turning around she came face-to-face with...

Her mom.

Bulma sighed relief she thought it was Vegeta because if it were she would have more trouble. She looked up at her mother and smiled.

"Hi honey, where are you going tonight?" Bulma's mother, Bunny, questioned.

"Going to head to the club with my friend Chichi." Bulma explained.

"Oh, well, you two have fun!" Bunny replied.

"Thanks mom!" Bulma thanked.

"Bye sweety! Have fun!" Bunny exclaimed softly.

"Ok, bye mom!" Bulma bitted good-bye.

Shutting the door behind her, she ran to her 2013 Black Camaro SS. She threw her purse into the car whether caring if it was ruined. Once she was sitted, she checked her wrist watch. Her eyes widen. She was 5 mimutes late! She started the Camaro and drove at full speed to the Son residence.

* * *

**At the Son House**

Finally Chichi was finished cleaning up the mess. _'Whew! Finally finished!' _Chichi thought happily and turned towards the livingroom. It was spotless but plain at the same time. Most of the furniture was destoryed by her 'oh, carefree husband'. The furniture items cost so much that they don't have to do so. Well, that's going to come out of there pay check! That thought angered her but quickly casted the angry thought away. Then headed to her and Goku's bedroom.

Once she entered, she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Inside, she set the water to steaming hot and stopped the water an inch from the rim of the tub. She stripped her clothes into a heap and dunked herself into the steaming water to smooth her aching muscles.

_20 minutes later..._

Chichi thought it was time to get dressed so she climbed out the tub and drained the water. She walked to the racked of towels and grabbed two. One for her hair and the other for her exposed body.

Upon entering the room, she walked to the closet near her dresser. Trying to find the best dress, she decided on one. She pulled it off the rack and examined it. She smirked. This is the perfect dress! Smirking, pulled off the towel clutching to her petiete form and pulled on the dress of her chosing.

After that was done, she walked into the bathroom and grabbed her make-up kit. She appiled make-up for 15 minutes. She put her make-up away and thinking she has completed everything she checked the time. She was just finished right on time. She walked to the living room and grabbed her purse. With everything completed, she waited outside for her friend to arrive.

_5 minutes later..._

Chichi was still outside waiting. _'Where the hell is Bulma!' _Chichi thought angerily. She was freeze out here for godsakes! Thinking that Bulma was lying, she was about to walk into her home until she heard a car engine. And it was driving at top speed! Chichi watched the road curiously. Way at the end of the road, was Bulma's 2013 black Camaro SS. _'Finally!'_ Chichi thought half happy and half angry.

Once the Camaro stopped in front of her, Chichi swung open the door with force that all most broke the door's attachment. Bulma, who saw this, scolded Chichi. "Hey! Don't break my door for being so late!"

"Sorry B, its just about what Goku did." Chichi apologized.

"What did Goku do this time? Burn the kitchen down? Ruin your 'FUN' time?" Bulma emphized the word 'fun' for Chichi.

Chichi blushed a deep crimson red. "No! He broke every furniture in the livingroom!" Chichi complained while her blush was fading.

"Chichi, just let it go. I'll buy you all the furniture." Bulma offered.

"No Bulma, I'm not going to let you pay all that. Besides its not your problem." Chichi stated.

"Chichi, I'm going to whether you like or not." Bulma scolded but then softened. "Besides I'm already offering you to go to the club me."

"Alright Bulma." Chichi sighed.

"Great! Now let's go!" Bulma exclaimed happily.

Chichi smiled. "Yea!" With that they drove off to the club.

* * *

It took 5 minutes to get to the club with Bulma's tremenous driving speed. They arrived at a club named Sky Low. Its one of the most popular clubs in West City. Many celebrities come there to have parties or any other ocassions.

Both women arrived at Sky Low but the place was packed. The parking lot had no empty spaces left.

"Wow! Is this the most popular club in West City?" Chichi questioned with amazment unable to take her eyes off the building.

"Yeah! This place is where all the celebrities come to party and other things." Bulma explained looking at her amazed friend.

"Omg! Celebrities come here?" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, maybe that's why the parking lots are full." Bulma suggested. She didn't really know if there was a celebrity here or just many people partying here. She shrugged.

"Maybe its my favorite celebrity!" Chichi was severely surprised that she could explode.

"I don't know." Bulma mumbled.

"Can we hurry up and go in there!" Chichi complained and pouted her face.

"Gosh Chichi, hold your horses! It takes time and patience to find a parking space. Do you want me to drive around at top speed then crash into cars that could severly injure us?" Bulma questioned.

"No." Chichi mumured.

"Good. Now just be patient while I find a parking space, okay?" Bulma asked while looking at her.

"Okay." Chichi obeyed.

Bulma drove around the parking lot many times and it seems that there was no parking space avaliable. Bulma sighed. _'Is there so many people here that I can't? Ugh! I should just call the manager and explain to him why!'_ Bulma thought. She abruptly stopped the car and she dug in her purse to find her cell phone. Chichi, on the hand, was curiously observing Bulma's movements.

"Uh, Bulma?" Chichi questioned.

"Yeah?" Bulma said and looked up at her friend.

"What are you looking for?" Chichi asked.

"Well, you see. I'm trying to find cell phone to call the club manager and tell him why he didn't reserve a parking space that is avaliable for me." Bulma explained.

"Oh, well, don't you remember that I had it?" Chichi asked with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, how silly of me." Bulma said dumbfounded that she forgot Chichi had it.

"Here you go Bulma." Chichi said laughing while giving her her phone.

"Yeah, yeah. Quit laughing Chichi." Bulma scolded.

"Sorry." Chichi apologized while quietly giggling.

Bulma scrolled through her contact list until she found the manager's name highlighted. She dialed the number and the person picked up after 3 rings.

"Hello, this is Sky Low Club. How may I help you?" The person on the other line asked.

"Yes. Hi, my name is Bulma Briefs and I preserved a parking space under my name but it seems that you didn't!" Bulma snapped.

"Oh yes, Bulma Briefs. Your preserved parking space is located just outside the club." The person explained.

"Oh, okay...uh thank you." Bulma said. How could have not seen it? Was she that blind?

"Your welcome Miss Briefs. Have a wonderful night." Then the line went dead.

Chichi, whom was watching Bulma speak, asked what the manager had said. Bulma had a nervrous expression plastered on her face when she faced Chichi. Chichi was puzzled.

"What did he say?" Chichi asked again.

"Uhh..." Bulma was now fiddling with her fingers on her lap.

"Bulma, I know there's something that your now telling me." Chichi stated matter-of-fact.

"Well, the manager said...he...uhh..forgot?" Bulma was to concentreted on not getting caught but she just did by questioning "forgot". _'Shit! Why did I have to stutter and question "forgot"!'_ Bulma silently cursed herself for giving her chance away.

"Bulma! Tell me now!" Chichi demanded.

"Okay okay!" Bulma sighed heavy. "He said...he said that it was just infront of the club." Bulma was shivering by now. She closed her eyes waiting for Chichi to yell at her but instead she got silence. Curious, she lifted her head slightly to Chichi but instantly regrets it. Chichi's eyes were blazing with fire and she was clenching her fists that her hands turned white.

"What?! We drove around all this time and I was obviously in the front?!" Chichi bellowed to the woman who was cowering in the driver seat.

"Uhh...yes." Bulma barely squeaked out.

"Ugh! Let's just get to club NOW!" Chichi was highly pissed off now. First, Goku breaking the furniture. Then, Bulma for beening so late. And now Bulma wasted time by finding the parkng space! '_How can this night get any worse!'_ Chichi thought angrily while rubbing her temples.

Bulma didn't say anything but just drove to the parking space. Bulma felt guilty and wanted to apologize. She was about to until Chichi interrupted her.

"Bulma," Chichi said while looking at Bulma straight in the eye. "I'm so sorry for my outburst and I promise nothing will happen like that again. Will you forgive me?" Chichi asked with tears in her eyes.

By now Bulma and Chichi were in tears. Bulma looked at Chichi. She was her friend even though they knew each other a few years. She felt like a sister to her. Bulma smiled wholeheartly, "Yes, I forgive you Chichi!" Bulma threw her arms around Chichi. "And, I, too am sorry for what has happened."

"Thanks B!" Chichi stated, happily.

"No, thank you Chichi." Bulma replied. She let go of Chichi and said, "Now let's go to the club."

"Yeah." Chichi smiled.

They both got out of Bulma's Camaro and walked into the entrance of the club smiling. Once they entered, there were many swarms of people on the dance floor, the music was so loud that your ears could bleed. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and smiled.

"Ready to have a party of our lives?" Bulma asked.

"Of course! I was born ready!" Chichi exclaimed with excitement.

"Let's go then!" With that both women joined the people on the dance floor but little did they know that the party was just beginning.

So**So, how is it for this chapter? I hope you like this chapter. I worked hard for this and please review. I will update as soon as possible. Thank you! :)**

**-Berryberryblue**


	4. Where Are They?

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you like this chaprer as well as the rest but the Legend Comes to Life is still on hold, sorry. And I would like to thank dragonballzfangirl20, **

**Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball/Z/GT. All shows, illustrations, etc. go to Akira Toriyama.**

**Girl's Night Out**

**Chapter 4: Where Are They?**

* * *

_Last time..._

_They both got out of Bulma's Camaro and walked into the entrance of the club smiling. Once they entered, there were many swarms of people on the dance floor, the music was so loud that your ears could bleed. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and smiled._

_"Ready to have a party of our lives?" Bulma asked._

_"Of course! I was born ready!" Chichi exclaimed with excitement._

_"Let's go then!" With that both women joined the people on the dance floor but little did they know that the party was just beginning._

**At the Sky Low Club**

Both Bulma and Chichi were shaking their stuff on the dance floor and also got a lot of stares from many men. But there were two men that wanted them tonight. After a few minutes they both decided to rest and get a drink a the bar. They settled at the bar and the bartender walked up to them.

"Good evening ladies, what would you like to drink?" The bartender asked.

"Oh yes, we would like two Everclears please." Bulma informed.

"Alright." The bartender left to order their drinks.

Once the bartender left to do his business, Chichi asked, "What's Everclear?" Bulma was shocked Chichi didn't know what Everclear was but cast it aside because Chichi lives in the mountains and isn't a city person.

"Everclear is the brand name of a colorless, unflavored, distilled beverage bottled at two different high strengths: 151-proof and 190-proof, meaning respectively 75.5% and 95% alcohol by volume. It is distilled by Luxco." Bulma explained.

Chichi was dumbfounded and asked, "What?"

"Omg!" Bulma mumbled under her breath so Chichi hear. She then explained again, "Everclear is a alcohol or beer that is strong and will burn your throat like battery acid when you drink too much in a gulp."

"Got it now?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I understand now." Chichi stated then smiled. "Look, our drinks are here." Bulma traced Chichi's eye sight and saw the bartender coming with two bottles of Everclear.

Once they receieved their alcohol, Bulma turned to Chichi. "This is where the party of a life time begins Chichi. Are you ready for a wild night?" Bulma questioned.

Chichi smiled. "As I said Bulma, I was born ready."

Bulma's smiled faded into smirk, as did Chichi's. They both shouted out, "Let's get this party started!"

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

"Wow Gohan! You've gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Goku cheered while deflecting one of Gohan's blast.

"Thanks dad! Piccolo helped me get stronger!" Gohan exclaimed with excitement.

"Piccolo must want you to get stronger until you surpass me. I'm proud of you and Piccolo." Goku congratulated Gohan then shifted his eyes in Piccolo's direction. "Thanks Piccolo for training my son." Goku grinned.

"Don't mention it." Piccolo grunted. That's Piccolo's way of saying 'your welcome'.

Goku looked to the sun that was setting on the hill' top. He suggested that it was time for him and Gohan to go home. He looked in the direction of Piccolo and nodded, who nodded back in understanding his gesture. Then Piccolo took off into the night leaving both father and son. Goku looked over to Gohan, whom was staring at the sunset in the distance.

"Let's go home Gohan. I'm pretty sure that your mother is worried about you." Goku stated.

"Right." Gohan agreed. Then both father and son took off into the night sky not knowing that there was no food or Chichi.

* * *

**At the Briefs House**

Vegeta was training non-stop in the gravity room. The gravity x70 more than earth's gravity. His body was sweating, aching, and tired but he kept pushing over his limit. He was throwing kicks and punched to a invisible force until his growling stomach interrupted his training. _'Damn stomach! The woman better have prepare my feast.' _Vegeta thought while heading to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, he didn't smell the aroma of food. Nothing. The kitchen was dark as if it hasn't been used in a while. Vegeta growled with annoyance. "Woman! Prepare my dinner!" Vegeta shouted throughout the building but got nothing but silence. "Woman! Come out now or I will blow this place to bits!" Vegeta threatened but no one seemed to be in the building. He suggested he should search the whole building and did so but ended up empty handed.

"Where the hell did that woman go?!" Vegeta mumbled under his breath and walked out the door. He took off to the Sons' residence pissed off.

* * *

**At the Son House**

Goku and Gohan landed outside their home but they notice the lights were out from the window. They entered the dark, cold home that it felt like no one lived in this house for many years.

"Chichi?" Goku called throughout the house but got silence.

"Chichi?" Goku tried again but silence, again. He got worried as did Gohan. Gohan casted his sights on his father who looked as if he would die from his pale skin.

"Where did you think mom went, dad?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"I don't know for sure but let's looked around the house." Goku suggested to his son.

"Alright." With that they took off in directions in search of Chichi.

_20 minutes later..._

They both met in the livingroom empty handed.

"Did you find her yet, dad?" Gohan asked.

"No." Goku said with a sad expression where his happy face use to be. His eyes widen when he sensed a angry ki signature heading their way._ 'That could only be...'_

"Kakarot! Get your ass out here!" Vegeta yelled.

Both Goku and Gohan ran outside to encounter an angry saiyan prince.

"Where is the woman?" Vegeta questioned.

Goku finally caught on who Vegeta was talking about. "Oh, Bulma? No I haven't seen her but we're looking for Chichi too." Goku explained. Vegeta thought about that for a while. So, it came to mind that both the woman and harpy are missing.

"Kakarot, both the woman and harpy are missing. So that may mean they are together." Vegeta suggested.

"You're right Vegeta! But where do think they might have gone?" Goku asked puzzled.

"How should I know you baka!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"I don't know but this is a serious problem." Goku stated.

"Of course it is you baka! Let's start searching for our mates!" Vegeta yelled then took off in a different direction. Goku and Gohan stared at Vegeta until he could no longer be seen. Goku then turned to Gohan and asked him to stay here and wait. Then he took off in the opposite direction of Vegeta.

**So, how's this chapter going? Well, I hope you like it for the best. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**-AnimexXxLuvver**


End file.
